The Mysterious Rain Girl
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sosok yang selalu duduk memeluk lutut sambil menatap hujan dengan kilat sendu di sepasang manik merahnya. Aku selalu melihatnya di rumah pohon yang sama dan di waktu yang sama …, ketika hujan …./ Genderbending. For RuLiA's Rain & Supernatural Challange.


**The Mysterious Rain Girl**

.

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Sosok yang selalu duduk memeluk lutut sambil menatap hujan dengan kilat sendu di sepasang manik merahnya. Aku selalu melihatnya di rumah pohon yang sama dan di waktu yang sama …, ketika hujan ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Kazuki Takahashi  & Miyoshi Naohito

 _Akaba Kurohana_ © Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AR, OC, genderbending, mungkin OOC, beberapa bahasa asing, Krisis kosakata, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **For RuLiA's Rain & Supernatural Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok yang selalu duduk memeluk lutut sambil menatap hujan dengan kilat sendu di sepasang manik merahnya. Aku selalu melihatnya di rumah pohon yang sama dan di waktu yang sama …, ketika hujan ….

Namanya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia selalu di sana saat aku berniat datang ke rumah pohon dan berteduh dari hujan lebat. Namun, di lain hari, ketika hujan tidak turun, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Gadis hujankah? Entahlah. Mungkin iya.

Aku memang selalu bertemu dengannya saat hujan lebat, namun aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memandangku. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap ke luar jendela rumah pohon yang kami tempati ketika hujan, seakan menanti sesuatu untuk menjemputnya.

Aku selalu berpikir, apa ia tidak kedinginan berada di dalam rumah pohon dan duduk di dekat jendela saat hujan? Belum lagi ia hanya mengenakan gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan. Seingatku, kulit wanita itu sensitive.

Kalau aku tidak salah menghitung, ini adalah kedua-puluh-lima kalinya kami duduk bersama di rumah pohon ini.

 _ZRAAAASH!_

Ya, titik-titik hujan yang jumlahnya tak terhitung hari ini kembali menuruni bumi dengan kecepatan penuh. Bahkan angin pun dengan semangat bertiup dan berpesta di luar sana, membuat pohon-pohon menari ikut menari bersama mereka.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan tidak mengacuhkanku. Atau mungkin, ia memang tidak pernah sadar akan keberadaanku? Entah, yang pasti, kami seakan menganggap satu sama lain tak pernah ada untuk diajak bicara di rumah pohon ini dengan cara mengunci mulut kami.

Aku benci hujan. Bukan karena aku bertemu dengannya saat hujan lebat. Kalau boleh diperjelas, aku benci hanya bisa bertemu dengannya saat hujan. Bukan berarti aku ingin bertemu dengannya di luar cuaca seperti ini—walau sedikit bagian dari isi kepalaku mengakui kalau aku menginginkannya. Namun, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari alasanku.

Aku benci karena hujan selalu membuat bau tanah semakin tercium. Entah kenapa, itu juga terjadi dengan bau-bau aneh lainnya. Atau hidungku memang rusak?

Setidaknya, aku bisa berkata begitu karena aku selalu mencium bau yang tidak pernah kucium saat bersama dengan gadis itu. Tepatnya, saat hujan. Biasanya, saat hari tidak hujan, hidungku tidak pernah sesensitif itu saat mencium bebauan.

Bukannya gadis itu bau. Tidak. Malah …, baunya harum …. Harum, tetapi bukan harum yang seringkali dideskripsikan orang awam. Aku sendiri sulit mendeskripsikannya.

Hujan masih tidak bosan membasahi bumi kotor yang kutempati. Walau keberadaanku tidak dianggapnya, aku diam-diam menatap gadis yang ada bersamaku. Sebenarnya, aneh juga kalau kukatakan diam-diam, karena aku jelas-jelas terus menatapnya tanpa beralih ke arah lain sejak datang ke rumah pohon ini.

Rambutnya berwarna semerah darah dengan warna mata senada. Poni hijau bagaikan warna mahkota tomat segar menjutai menutupi keningnya dengan beberapa helai membentang bagaikan antena di kepala gadis itu. Wajah yang dapat digolongkan dalam kategori manis dan anggun seakan enggan menghadap ke arahku. Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk memandangnya? Lelaki mana pun pasti tergoda untuk terus menatap gadis itu walau tidak diacuhkan olehnya.

Apa mungkin gadis itu bukan penghuni kota ini? Aku bisa bicara begitu karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali di kota. Selama ayah masih menjadi _CEO Leo Corporation_ , aku juga tidak bisa sembarangan mengutak-atik data penduduk untuk mencari tahu soal gadis yang bersamaku saat ini.

Sejak hari pertama aku menemukan rumah pohon ini—tiga bulan lalu lebih tepatnya—gadis ini benar-benar tidak pernah absen dari sini ketika hujan lebat turun mengguyur bumi dan segala isinya. Aku selalu di sini saat hujan—hujan deras tepatnya—makanya aku tahu. Aku datang ke sini bukan karena aku tertarik pada gadis itu, tetapi aku penasaran dengan tingkahnya. Apa mungkin ia memang hanya berteduh, sama sepertiku? Apa sebenarnya otakku yang berpikir terlalu jauh? Apa aku yang terlalu curiga?

"… Kau bisa melihatku, 'kan …?"

Tanpa kuduga-duga, sosok itu mengajakku bicara. Ia masih menatap ke luar jendela, seakan menatapku adalah hal yang tabu. Namun, aku yakin yang diajaknya bicara adalah aku. Entah muncul darimana kepercayaan diri itu. Mungkin karena kami hanya berdua di tempat ini.

"Ini sudah ke-25 kali. Kurasa kau tidak akan berhenti, jadi biar kuperingatkan saja. Berhentilah datang ke sini di saat hujan."

Aku mengernyit heran. Ia melarangku datang ke rumah pohon yang bahkan tak memiliki pemilik? Hebat sekali. Memang ia pikir siapa dirinya? Setahuku, rumah pohon tua ini milik publik.

"Berhentilah datang sebelum kau dapat melihatku di saat hujan tidak turun …."

Perlahan, aku mendengar suara rintik-rintik hujan yang tadinya deras mulai berubah menjadi gerimis. Seharusnya, ini saat di mana aku bisa membuka kubah payungku dan pulang dengan berlindung di bawahnya. Namun, penasaran dengan ucapan gadis itu selanjutnya, aku memilih untuk tinggal sebentar.

"Cepat pulang sebelum kau menyesal."

Aku tetap diam di tempatku, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ancaman gadis itu. Mungkin ia hanya menggertak. Bisa saja ia hanya tidak ingin tempatnya berteduh-saat-hujan ini menampung orang lain selain dirinya.

Sampai hujan berhenti, aku tetap duduk di rumah pohon tanpa bergerak satu inci pun. Ini pertama kali aku bertahan di rumah pohon itu sampai hujan berhenti. Ah, pertama kali juga aku melihat gadis itu saat hujan tidak turun.

"… Dasar bodoh …."

 **~XxX~**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut _magenta_ diikat ke samping kanan berlari menghampiriku begitu aku menapakkan kakiku ke ruang tamu di sebuah bangunan megah—rumah _ku_.

" _Onii-sama_!"

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu memelukku dengan riang. Setelah beberapa detik, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Habis dari rumah pohon itu lagi?" Pertanyaan gadis itu kujawab dengan anggukan singkat. Gadis itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tidak diajak lagi! _Nii-sama_ jahat!" Aku memasang sebuah senyuman tipis mendengar ucapannya, kemudian berjongkok dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Lain kali akan kuajak …." Namun, bukannya tampak senang, wajah gadis itu malah semakin cemberut. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Bohong! _Nii-sama_ sudah mengatakan itu lima kali dengan interval waktu sekitar dua minggu sekali, dan sampai sekarang semuanya belum digenapi! Pasti sebenarnya _Nii-sama_ memang tidak mau mengajakku dan ingin memonopoli gadis manis itu untuk _Nii-sama_ sendiri!" Aku mengernyit. Lima kali? Benarkah? Aku hanya terkekeh kecil saja setelah itu.

"Aku janji akan benar-benar mengajakmu. Lagipula, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya heran. Aku sangat yakin ia tidak memahami maksud ucapanku. Yah, memang aku tidak ingin ia memahaminya. Biar saja ia melihat apa yang kumaksud dengan mata kepalanya sendiri nanti ….

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, akan kuajak kalau hujan turun lagi …." Mendengar kalimat yang lebih jelas jaminannya dari kalimat "lain kali akan kuajak", gadis kecil itu langsung bersorak kegirangan.

"HOREEE! Kurohana mau! Mauuu! Oh! Aku harus lapor _Nii-san_ kalau aku berhasil membujuk _Nii-sama_! Yeeey!"

Gadis itu, Kurohana, langung menghambur pergi meninggalkanku dan berlari masuk lebih dalam ke bangunan rumah kami. Yakin gadis itu sudah benar-benar mengilang dari jarak pandangku, aku mengukir sebuah seringaian tipis di wajah ini.

"Sepertinya, kau akan cocok menjadi tempat _nya_ yang baru …."

 **.**

" _Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa kabur saat makhluk yang kucintai menggunakanku jiwaku sebagai wadah untuk mantera yang dilafalkannya."_

 **.**

" _Kau hanya akan terlihat di saat hujan. Jika ada seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu setulus aku mencintaimu dan ia dapat melihatmu saat hujan tidak turun, maka jiwaku akan mengambil tubuhnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _Onii-sama/Nii-sama/Nii-san_ : Semuanya artinya sama, kakak. Namun, dalam cerita ini, panggilan ini digunakan karakter Kurohana untuk membedakan panggilan kedua kakaknya. Tentu saja yang dipanggil _Nii-sama_ lebih tua daripada yang dipanggil _Nii-san_.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Aduh, kenapa jadi begini, ya …? Perasaan, niatnya bikin yang rada angst atau hurt/comfort gitu …. Aaaa …. Ya, sudah, biar dijelaskan dulu.

Pada bagian pertama, tokoh "aku" adalah Akaba Reiji. Gadis yang dilihatnya adalah Sakaki Yuuya. Lalu, bau yang dimaksud Reiji adalah bebauan supernatural yang menguar dari Yuuya, bau khas roh Yuuya. Iya, Yuuya di sini roh. Reiji punya kemampuan mendeteksi hal-hal berbau supernatural saat hujan turun.

Pada bagian kedua, tokoh "aku" adalah Akaba Reiji, tetapi juga bukan. Dengan kata lain, orang lain yang berada di tubuh Reiji, yaitu Yuuto. Yuuto sendiri adalah roh ahli sihir yang masuk ke tubuh Reiji setelah Reiji dapat melihat Yuuya ketika hujan tidak turun.

Jadi, sebelum cerita dimulai, semua ada cerita sendiri, hanya saya males ketik. Maafkan kemalasan saya ….

Yuuto yang membunuh Yuuya dan "mengutuk"nya supaya tidak bisa berpulang ke akhirat. Yuuto sebenarnya mencintai Yuuya, hanya saja karena ahli sihir, tentu Yuuto harus dibunuh karena dianggap sebagai pengikut ajaran sesat dan tidak akan diizinkan menodai manusia murni. Yuuya sendiri juga seharusnya tidak boleh mencintai Yuuto. Namun, namanya cinta, mau diapakan? Akhirnya Yuuto mengajukan ide gilanya pada Yuuya untuk bunuh diri bersama. Yuuya dibunuh dulu oleh Yuuto dan rohnya dipasangkan mantra, baru Yuuto membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ya, tanpa sadar, Reiji yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kehidupan remaja karena terus ditekan menggunakan waktunya untuk melanjutkan posisi ayahnya sebagai _CEO Leo Corporation_ tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada sosok roh bernama Sakaki Yuuya. Rumah pohon tempat Reiji melihat Yuuya adalah tempat di mana Yuuya dibunuh dan Yuuto mati bunuh diri.

Kenapa Yuuya bilang "sebelum kaudapat melihatku di saat hujan tidak turun"? Orang yang mencintai Yuuya lama-lama akan bisa melihat sosok Yuuya bahkan ketika hujan tidak turun.

Lalu, setelah Yuuto mengambil alih tubuh Reiji, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Tentu saja mencari tubuh untuk ditempati Yuuya. Tubuh Kurohana adalah _salah satu_ target Yuuto untuk menampung nyawa Yuuya. Namanya juga Yuuto, pemilih. Mana mungkin sekali lihat langsung asal comot. Yuuto mau yang terbaik untuk Yuuya.

Sekian penjelasannya. Bingung, ya? Saya juga bingung. #PLAK!

 **KANDA, BEBEB, LUNAS, YA?! HAHAHA! BYE!**

Maaf kalau ada kejanggalan dan kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atas. Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
